1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to exercise devices that provide support for the entire body. More specifically, the exercise frame is of the type that utilizes resilient force as resistance, with user supplied counter force against a user occupied platform. The invention is an exercise frame with a uniquely portable frame that provides wide adjustability to the needs of the user.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Exercise frames are known in many configurations. The typical purpose of an exercise frame is to provide a supporting and anchoring structure for resistance elements and devices while a user is exercising. Thus, such exercise frames may be a part of a weightlifting system or another type of exercise system, such as a system employing elastic cords as resistance elements.
As special need exists for an exercise frame that is highly portable. This need relates to the work of therapists and trainers who bring equipment with them to a user's location. Although various exercise frame or devices are foldable or capable of convenient storage, they do not offer realistic capability to be assembled and disassembled in minutes. Neither do they offer the realistic capability to be carried in manageable subassemblies by a single person over considerable distance. Further, they do not offer the realistic capability to be loaded into a single passenger automobile that is sized on the order of a station wagon.
All of these capabilities are required in order for many therapists and trainers to call upon a significant plurality of clients per day. In some cases, the client cannot conveniently travel to the trainer or to a gym, making it highly important that the trainer can travel with his equipment to the client. Thus, the subcomponents of an exercise frame should be easy to handle and should include aids for lifting and carrying.
It would be beneficial for the exercise frame to be configured with attachments for anchoring resilient force elements from a wide variety of positions, thus enabling exercises to originate from many directions. In a frame with transportable components, it would be desirable for the attachment points to be configured and arranged to aid in assembly, disassembly, and movement of subcomponents.
Some such clients may be limited in their movements or confined to wheelchairs. Consequently, a suitable portable exercise frame should meet the additional qualification of being suited for use by a seated user, such as a user in a wheelchair. A variety of exercise frames are adapted for use by wheelchair users, but none are known to meet the full range of aforementioned requirements.
In the general art of exercise devices, typical known devices are not necessarily able to provide a wide range of exercise, accommodate wheelchairs, and enable rapid portability. Some employ limited features also found in the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,190 to Azari shows an exercise frame that employs tension members clipped to any of a variety of eyelets, some at high locations and others at low locations. However, this frame is not highly portable and the eyelets are not adapted to assist in assembly, disassembly, and movement of subcomponents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,160 to LaFond shows an exercise frame built on a base plate and carrying an adjustable overhead bar with transverse crossbar. However, this frame is not highly portable and offers substantially limited forms of exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,992 to Shafik shows a multiple purpose exercise frame that supports boxing equipment such as a punching bag and heavy bag on variably positioned supports. This type of exercise equipment does not lend itself to the portability needed for purposes of the present invention.
Additional general background is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,919 Jorgensen, which shows the use of elastic resistance members to provide tension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,897 to Olson shows a frame with adjustable height for a specific exercise component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,525 to Davis shows a small and simple exercise device for use in a shower, and this device is transportable. None of these devices provides equivalent functions and advantages as the present invention.
A number of exercise devices can accommodate a wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,297 Muir shows an exercise frame with operator cage to receive a wheelchair. A lap restraint arm is specifically suited to support a user in a wheelchair. This exercise frame clearly is not portable in the way required for purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,128 to Mabry shows an exercise frame with operator area receiving a wheelchair that is strapped in place. However, this exercise frame employs fixed weight and is not reasonably portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,227 to Sowell shows an exercise frame suited for use by an operator in a wheelchair. Various exercise appliances are slidable on the frame to be within reach of the operator seated at a single station. However, this frame is not reasonably portable within the needs of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an exercise frame that meets the needs of trainers and therapists who transport exercise equipment to the location of the user. The exercise frame is versatile and enables a wide variety of exercises. The exercise frame also is well suited to the needs of those in a wheelchair. In addition, the exercise frame employs multi-function components to aid in handling the assembly, disassembly, and movement of the frame.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method and apparatus of this invention may comprise the following.